


Помощники

by WTF_Moomins_2018



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [1]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Moomins_2018/pseuds/WTF_Moomins_2018
Summary: Муми-семейство летом варит варенье. Но мотивы у всех разные...





	Помощники

— Давайте варить варенье, — позвала Муми-мама, и Муми-тролль с друзьями поспешил к ней.  
С утра они все вместе насобирали полные ведра слив, а теперь пришло время для Летней Варки варенья в саду. Снорк немедленно созвал всех и потребовал:  
— Совершенно необходимо, чтобы мы провели заседание и распределили обязанности! Председателем собрания назначаю себя. Есть возражения? — и Снорк постучал карандашом по земле.  
— А что там? — спросила фрекен Снорк, с любопытством глядя на карандаш. — Божья коровка?  
— Фу ты, — с досадой выпалил Снорк. — Кто только придумал этих сестер!  
— Я могу мыть сливы, — предложил Муми-тролль. — Мы вместе. Да, Снусмумрик?  
Снусмумрик рассеянно кивнул, почти не слыша его слов. Мелодия уже несколько дней пыталась прийти к нему, а может, уже и пришла, но Снусмумрик никак не мог ее уловить. Он поймал только несколько нот, и то не сначала.  
— Я буду помогать везде, — солидно заявил Хемуль, — потому что мой вклад в общее дело самый большой!  
— Ты же еще не сделал никакого вклада, — возразил Снорк. — А ты, Снифф?  
— Помешивать! Я буду помешивать! — поспешно вызвался Снифф. Он очень спешил это сказать, но почему-то запоздал вызваться.  
— А я? — беспомощно спросила фрекен Снорк, но ее уже никто не слышал. Тогда фрекен Снорк вздохнула и решила, что будет помогать раскладывать варенье по банкам.  
Ведь это не так-то просто. Муми-маме придется нелегко, если ей в этом не помочь.  
Снусмумрик все так же рассеянно болтал сливами в тазу с водой. Плеск воды, шорох листьев и отблески заката на поверхности воды, синие сливы и белое... ах да, это пальчики Муми-тролля... все это должно было сложиться в мелодию, и сложилось, только как же ее расслышать, если она не дается? А Муми-тролль с восторгом смотрел, как Снусмумрик ловко и быстро моет сливы, даже не глядя.  
Хемуль решил показать им, как надо мыть по-настоящему, и так старался, что чуть не опрокинул таз. Вода выплеснулась и залила его платье с оборками.  
— Разиня! — сказал Муми-тролль. Снусмумрик с отсутствующим видом усмехнулся и просвистел еще несколько нот, которые сумел поймать.  
— Еще и свистят, — надулся Хемуль. — Совершенно не цените моих усилий! — и он решил носить мытые сливы Муми-маме вместе со Снорком. Тот как раз пришел с тарелкой. Хемуль презрительно покосился на тарелку, взял другую, побольше, и начал набирать чистые сливы. Он навалил их с горкой, но подумал, что в тарелку можно положить еще парочку, положил, сделал шаг, наступил на мокрую оборку...  
Хлоп!  
Вскрикнув, Хемуль растянулся на земле, и сливы рассыпались вокруг него.  
— Это вы виноваты, — проворчал он под нос, когда друзья начали помогать ему подняться. — Не можете даже сливы положить и отнести как следует!  
А фрекен Снорк старательно, чтобы не уронить ни капельки только что сваренного варенья, раскладывала его по банкам. Муми-мама, ласково улыбаясь, объясняла:  
— Положи под венец, но не с горкой... Вот так. Осторожно, милая, не обожгись. Да, а что там происходит?  
Они обернулись, и фрекен Снорк, отложив ложку, побежала к Хемулю. А Снифф, убедившись, что на него никто не смотрит, схватил ложку, облизал ее, потом набрал полную — и облизал еще раз.   
У-ух!  
Набрал он горячего варенья прямо из тазика; конечно, сильно обжег язык, и Муми-мама несколько секунд в удивлении смотрела, как он хватает ртом воздух со слезами на глазах.  
— Что такое, милый?  
— Я... Я вспомнил что-то очень грустное, — едва сумел выговорить Снифф.  
Фрекен Снорк заботливо отвела Хемуля на лавочку и положила ему компресс на ушибленную коленку. Она бы присмотрела за ним, но ведь надо было помочь Муми-маме!  
Снифф тем временем успокоился и решил, что все не так уж плохо. Варенье-то он съел!  
Первые банки были уже готовы, и Муми-мама начала их заворачивать.  
— Это называется «ключ для закатывания банок», — сказала она, показывая какое-то приспособление. — Надо прижать крышечку так, чтобы под нее не проникли никакие микробы, тогда варенье будет храниться долго.  
Фрекен Снорк старательно начала заворачивать ключ. Хемуль, которому стало скучно, несколько минут наблюдал за ней, потом ему окончательно надоело сидеть на лавочке, и он подумал: «Уж эти девчонки! Кто так заворачивает? Сейчас я ей покажу, как надо по-настоящему прижимать крышку!» Сказано — сделано, и Хемуль решительно подошел к фрекен Снорк и Муми-маме.  
— Доверьте это мне! — гордо сказал он.  
— Тебе это не поручалось, — возразил Снорк. — Только на следующем собрании!  
— Да ну тебя с твоими собраниями, — ответил Хемуль и притянул ключ...  
Снусмумрик приподнял голову, услышав жалобный звон. Мелодия наконец-то сложилась — вот так: ту-ру-ри, ту-ту, ру, ру-у... и ти-и в конце, и он прикрыл глаза, захваченный музыкой.   
— Ты же моешь мои паль... — начал Муми-тролль, покраснел до ушей, умолк и потупился... и вдруг лица их соприкоснулись, и Муми-тролль неловко коснулся губами уголка губ Снусмумрика.  
У фрекен Снорк на глаза даже слезы навернулись. «А я-то думала, что он мой верный рыцарь!» — горько подумала она и решительно зашагала к Муми-троллю и Снусмумрику.  
— Нам нужны сливы! — звенящим от обиды голосов сказала она.  
Снусмумрик, точно очнувшись, уставился на нее.  
— У тебя варенье на челке, — проговорил он.  
— Но тебе очень идет, — быстро добавил Муми-тролль. — И вообще ты самая красивая!  
— Правда? — просияв, спросила фрекен Снорк. — Но я, пожалуй, все-таки вытру челку...  
Снусмумрик подал ей носовой платок. От садовой печки донеслись причитания Хемуля и утешения Муми-мамы.  
— А можно, я съем это варенье в треснутой банке? — наконец отважился Снифф. — Его же все равно нельзя хранить!  
— Конечно, милый. Мы все его сейчас съедим, — ответила Муми-мама.  
Снусмумрик, фрекен Снорк и Муми-тролль посмотрели друг на друга и расхохотались.  
Последнюю баночку Муми-мама закрутила сама. Снорк тут же предложил провести торжественное заседание.  
— И наградить медалью лучшего помощника, — добавил Хемуль.  
— Конечно, — согласилась Муми-мама, — но, может, обойдемся без заседаний? Давайте лучше попьем чаю!  
— А медаль?  
— Ну, если вы хотите медаль, — и Муми-мама убежала в дом. Оттуда она вышла уже с Муми-папой, который нес чайник, и подносом, на котором стояли чашки. А между чашек лежала блестящая шоколадная медаль в фольге. — Тогда я награждаю лучшего помощника!  
И медаль, блестя золотыми боками, оказалась на шее у фрекен Снорк.  
— Это нечестно, — заявил Хемуль. — Я больше всех помогал!  
Но в чашки уже лился чай, и варенье раскладывалось по розеткам. На небе зажглась первая звезда, и Снусмумрик расчехлил губную гармошку, чтобы сыграть им новую песню. Поэтому Хемуль поворчал и успокоился.  
Скоро они будут варить варенье из яблок, и уж тогда-то его помощь оценят!


End file.
